


Cornflakes

by lostnfound



Series: Aboveground [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound/pseuds/lostnfound
Summary: Here's the first of the extra fics I promised! If you haven't read Aboveground I recommend reading it first to know what scene Levi and Erwin are talking about. And also to avoid spoiling the ending.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Aboveground [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first of the extra fics I promised! If you haven't read Aboveground I recommend reading it first to know what scene Levi and Erwin are talking about. And also to avoid spoiling the ending.

Levi and Erwin sit in the parlor listening to WPIR's Mystery Theater, just the two of them. It's a school night so Isabel's already tucked up in bed sound asleep.

"Shit," Levi says astounded, "I never would've thought the butler did it."

"I don't know. He seemed awful cagey about what he'd been doing with the widow," Erwin says as he turns off the radio.

Levi gets the lamp. "I just thought he was fucking her."

Erwin barks out a laugh. "She was in her eighties."

Levi shrugs. "I've heard of weirder shit than that."

"Darling, you say the funniest things," Erwin says fondly. He bends down and scoops Levi up in his arms.

“Hey!” Levi shouts.

"Hush, darling you'll wake up Isabel," Erwin chides.

"And who's fault will that be?" Levi says huffliy.

Erwin laughs at Levi's scowl. "You look tired."

Levi sighs in resignation and puts his arms around Erwin's neck. "What is it with you and picking me up?"

Erwin shrugs as best he can while carrying Levi up the stairs. "It's romantic."

"Romantic? Is that why you picked me up the night… uh y'know." Why Levi's embarrassed he doesn't know.

Erwin actually blushes. "Yes, and boy did I have that wrong," he says ruefully.

"Well, you really spooked me."

"So I gathered. Sorry about that," Erwin whispers as they pass Isabel's bedroom.

"It's not your fault. We just misunderstood each other," Levi says hurriedly, not wanting Erwin to fret.

Once they reach their bedroom Erwin sets Levi down. They both begin getting ready for bed.

"My hopes were cruelly dashed that night. I'd planned on helping you clean up. You were going to be quite impressed with how helpful I was. You'd maybe even talk to me or smile. We could've finally had a real conversation.”

Erwin hangs up his trousers and hands Levi a hanger for his. Levi’ll drop them off at the dry cleaners with the rest tomorrow on his way to work.

Levi sniffs his shirt. “Hmm, that one's questionable. Better put in the wash.”

"Mine, too, darling," Erwin says.

Levi puts both shirts in the hamper. He tosses his and Erwin’s underwear in, too. He'll haul it downstairs for Rico in the morning.

Then Levi returns his attention to their conversation as they put on their pajamas. "Help me?" Levi scoffs. "You're such a goofball. You just would've been underfoot."

"Yes,” Erwin says, “and I was planning on making you breakfast."

Levi gives Erwin an incredulous look as he finishes buttoning his pajama top. "You can't even boil an egg."

"I was going to serve cornflakes or leftovers," Erwin explains.

"Lobster or salmon mousse for breakfast?" Levi makes a gagging sound. He goes into the bathroom with Erwin following.

"The opera cake? There was one slice left. We could've shared it," Erwin offers.

"You know I hate coffee." Levi picks up his toothbrush. He squeezes toothpaste out for himself then hands it to Erwin.

"So we're back to cornflakes?" Erwin says as he takes the toothpaste.

"Sure. I would've eaten your cornflakes," Levi says with a smile. "C'mere."

Erwin obediently bends down so Levi can kiss him, one big smooch on the lips.

Then they brush their teeth and go to bed 😊


End file.
